Sparrow's Choice
by HPDBZRWBY
Summary: A short work reflecting on the struggle Sparrow faces in deciding how to use the Spire's wish.


Sparrow has defeated Lucien, having acted as a righteous Hero in his journey to do so. But the choice he is given, of what to do with the Spire's wish, is not so simple. Though he always acted rightly and spread goodness throughout Albion, having come to be seen as a Hero because of it, that was never his goal. From the beginning all he cared about was vengeance. Lucien had ripped away the only thing he cared about in this world, his precious Rose, and he would make the man suffer for it.

Ever since that fateful night Sparrow's dreams were nightmares. Except in these dreams, he acted as the monster preying upon Lucien. For years upon years Sparrow's sound sleep was filled with visions of slaughter, despicable acts which no good person could ever bring themselves to commit even against the most vile of creatures.

The fearless Hero of Bower Lake is what they called him. But it was not so. The man behind the good deeds had nothing to fear only because there was no monster worse than him. No matter what the cost, he would have payed it to tear Lucien apart. Acting the part of Hero was no more than mere coincidence.

Yet, despite whatever else he may say, the most fundamental truth of Sparrow was that he no longer knew what he was. Not truly. Was he the boy that wanted for naught but his sister's happiness? The man consumed with hatred, willing to do anything to fulfill his vengeance? Or had he truly become a Hero that would selflessly act for the greater good of Albion?

So many questions plagued the mind of Sparrow. Unfortunately, these were questions without answers. Any one of them could very well be true, or utterly impossible. There was no use in pondering it further. All that could be done now was to choose.

**Ending 1:**

And so he did. Without a word Sparrow turned his back, taking only a single step before being transported away by Theresa. Had she known all along what his choice would be? With her sight she could see the weaving of reality; surely she saw this outcome. Whether she agreed with his decision to let the Spire waste away, to forgo that corrupted thing which brought about nothing but suffering, he did not know. Nor did he care. Few, if any, people left in Albion knew of the Spire anymore. Even fewer records of it still existed. They had all been taken by Lucien to the Spire itself, or destroyed by Sparrow. Soon enough that cursed relic of the ancient world would crumble and fade away. Until that day would come, Sparrow would see to it that Albion was brought back to peace and order. He was no Hero, but neither was he the monster he had believed himself to have become. The story of Sparrow is the story of a man, a great one to be sure, but assuredly nothing more.

**Ending 2:**

And so he did. "A second chance." Those three words were all he needed. The power held within the Spire activated and for a single instant Sparrow felt the world, felt _reality_, shift. What the true consequences of his wish were he did not know. The world constructed by the actions of Lucien and himself was gone. Everything was as it once was. Except now, as he and Rose walked down the long hall to Lucien's study, he was aware of the ever so gracious Lord's true intentions. Nobody could have expected Sparrow's charge and tackle, sending both himself and Lucien through the stained glass window and into the sky beyond. The Lord and the Pauper fell as one, and died as one. From that moment all of his struggles, all of the suffering Lucien could ever cause, all of it was erased. With a single action the greatest Hero and greatest villain of the era were gone before their influence could ever be felt by the world, and perhaps that was best.

**A/N: **This was written within the span of approximately 30min after a sudden surge of inspiration. I don't remember much about the Fable franchise at all since I haven't interacted with it for years, so I hope there aren't any inconsistencies here (ignoring the obvious implications related to Fable 3). Also I'm aware that this isn't much of an actual story or anything like that, and it wasn't intended to be one. These days I enjoy storyboarding and worldbuilding more than anything else, so even writing something in as much detail as this is rare for me. Anyways, thanks to the few people that will end up reading this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
